Boarderkonflikte
by Kai Aquila
Summary: Jims son ist seinem Vater in vielen Dingen sehr ähnlich, und so kommt es, dass er sich bei einem kleinen Ausflug Streit mit einer Bande Boarder einhandeld. Der Anführer schlägt ein Duell vor, um das Problem zu beseitigen. Jonathan willigt ein.


Disclaimer: Der Schatzplanet mit all seinen Charakteren gehört nicht mir, aber ich weiß auch nicht wem sonst.

Titel: Boarderkonflikte ( Ich weiß, klingt echt scheiße, wenn ihr also einen besseren Vorschlag habt, ich bin offen für alles.)

Autor: KaiJ

Anmerkung: Das hier ist nur ein Experiment, also werde ich es möglicherweise nicht fortsetzen, es sei den irgendjemand will das.

Prolog

„Yuhuu!", scholl es durch die kühle Abendluft.

Jonathan Hawkins raste gemeinsam mit seinem Vater, James Hawkins alias Jim durch ein stillgelegtes Fabrikgelände. Das machten die beiden oft und gerne. Jonathan hatte die Begabung seines Vaters fürs technische vererbt bekommen und war ein Naturtalent auf dem Solarsurfboard.

„Vielleicht sollten wir langsam ans zurückfliegen denken, sonst macht sich deine Mutter sorgen. Außerdem gibt es mittlerweile sicher schon Essen und ich glaube sie wäre nicht besonders begeistert, wenn wir es verpassen würden.", äußerte sein Vater irgendwann.

„Och nee Dad! Wir sind doch erst zwei Stunden unterwegs und es ist noch nicht mal dunkel. Du kannst ja nach Hause und ihr Bescheid sagen, ich komme irgendwann nach.", schlug Jonathan hoffnungsvoll vor.

Für einen fast sechzehnjährigen hatte er noch ein ziemlich kindliches Gemüt. Ein Grund mehr, weswegen es seinem Vater schwer viel, ihm einen Wunsch abzuschlagen, erinnerte sein Sohn ihn doch so sehr an sich selbst in diesem Alter.

„Na gut, aber versprich mir, dass ‚irgendwann' vor zwölf Uhr Mitternacht ist!", mahnte er.

„Geht klar."  
Und damit schoss Jonathan an ihm vorbei. James sah ihm noch eine Weile nach und machte sich dann auf den Rückweg, damit beschäftigt, sich vernünftige Argumente für seine Nachgiebigkeit gegenüber Jonathan auszudenken, um seine Frau, Lilja Hawkins, zu beruhigen. Er hatte sie während seiner Kellnerei im Benbow Inn kennen gelernt. Damals war sie fast täglich dorthin gekommen, hatte eine Tasse starken Kaffees getrunken und über ihren Büchern gebrütet. Sie hatte Wirtschafts- und Rechnungswesen studiert und er hatte sie mehr als einmal bei Ladenschluss wecken und nach Hause begleiten müssen, da seine Mutter darauf bestanden hatte, dass eine junge Frau zu dieser Zeit nicht alleine draußen herumspazieren sollte. Nach einer Zeit wartete er nachmittags schon auf sie und hatte ihr bereits den Kaffee vorbereitet, genau so wie sie ihn mochte, ohne Milch, ohne Zucker, gänzlich schwarz und sie hatte ihn bei ihrer Ankunft angelächelt. Nach knapp einem Jahr hatte er festgestellt, dass aus stinknormaler Sympathie Liebe geworden war. Sie hatte geheiratet, keine vier Wochen später. Und nach drei weiteren Monaten, wurde sie schwanger. Sie waren beide nicht darauf gefasst gewesen, hatten sich aber dennoch wie wahnsinnig auf das Kind gefreut; nicht umsonst. Jonathan war ein wundervoller Junge. Intelligent mit schneller Auffassungsgabe und scharfem Verstand, freundlich, aufmerksam und höflich. In der Schule war er gut und auch die Lehrer lobten sein Verhalten häufig. Nachmittags half er ihnen manchmal mit dem Gasthaus und an den Wochenenden unternahm er lange Solarsurfboardausflüge (was für ein Wort!) mit seinem Vater. Zufrieden flog Jim zurück.

Jonathan sauste mit einem gewagten Looping durch ein größeres Rohr und stieg danach auf, um über einen riesigen Bottich hinweg zu gleiten. Die alte Süßigkeitenfabrik war einer seiner Lieblingsplätze. Sie war vor mehr als fünf Jahren stillgelegt worden, weil der Besitzer Pleite ging. Überall roch es nach angebranntem Zucker und wenn man wusste wo man suchen musste, dann konnte man in der ehemaligen Lagerhalle immer noch etwas zum knabbern finden. Wen scherte es, dass das Zeug dort schon seit einer halben Ewigkeit vor sich hingammelte, es schmeckte trotzdem noch gut. Ein ihm wohlbekanntes Geräusch ließ ihn aufhorchen. Es war das dumpfe Dröhnen eines Solarsurfboards, das über einen Metalluntergrund rutschte. Neugierig folgte er der Richtung aus der der Lärm kam bis zu seiner Quelle und hielt überrascht in der Luft an. Auf dem vor ihm liegenden Fabrikgelände waren etwa ein halbes Dutzend Leute versammelt, Teenager wie er selbst, mit Boards und sie alle hatten ihre Augen auf eine einzelne Figur gerichtet. Der drahtige Junge, der das Zentrum der allgemeinen Aufmerksamkeit bildete, machte gerade eine Rampe hinauf einen Boardslide (für Fehler bei der Benennung der verschiedenen Tricks entschuldige ich mich, ich bin kein Skateboarder und habe meine Informationen aus Wikipedia.), schoss am Ende der Rampe fast senkrecht in die Höhe, bis er etwa zwanzig Meter über ihnen war, dann ließ er sich mit geschlossenen Augen Rückwärts, sich mehrmals überschlagend, fallen.

„Vorsicht, pass auf!", rief Jonathan ihm zu als er nur noch ein kleines Stück davon entfernt war, mit dem Boden zu kollidieren und sich dabei das Genick zu brechen.

Aber der Junge ließ sich nicht stören und brachte sein Board erst kurz vor dem Boden mit einer einzigen lässigen Bewegung wieder waagerecht zur Erde. Er flog schnurstracks auf Jonathan zu, während seine Kameraden hinter ihm mit Hochachtung applaudierten.

„War das zuviel Adrenalin für dich, Muttersöhnchen?", verspottete er Jonathan als er an ihm vorbeizog und machte danach eine fließende Wendung, um zurück zu seinen Leuten zu kommen, die zustimmend lachten. „Geh nach Hause, Muttersöhnchen, jetzt sind wir an der Reihe."

Der Typ schien mit seinen Pircings und dem rechts kahl rasierten Kopf eine Mischung aus Gothik und Punk zu sein, oder Emo, oder irgendwas in der Art. Er kannte sich da nicht so aus. Jonathan ballte die Hände zu Fäusten vor Wut. Was gab dem Typen das Recht, sich für jemanden besseren zu halten? Als gehöre das Fabrikgelände ihm und niemand dürfe es ohne seine Erlaubnis betreten.

„Ich habe dasselbe Recht hier zu sein wie ihr.", protestierte Jonathan gereizt.

Der Junge kicherte.

„Aber sicher.", sagte er herablassend.

„Ich meine es ernst. Ich bin mindestens genauso gut wie ihr, also darf ich mich auch hier rum treiben."

„Du spuckst ja ganz schön große Töne, aber wie ist es mit einem Beweis deiner Fähigkeiten? Weißt du was, wir machen einen deal. Morgen um dieselbe Zeit hier. Wenn du einen von uns besiegen kannst, gehörst du zu uns. Wenn nicht, gehört uns der Platz. Du darfst dir deinen Gegner von mir aus auch aussuchen. Einverstanden?"

„Einverstanden."

Jonathan sah seinem Gegner noch einen Moment in die mit einem Pfund Kajal umrandeten Augen, bevor dieser sich nonchalant von ihm abwandte. Gemeinsam mit seinen Leuten verschwand er vom Fabrikgelände.


End file.
